Monster Class - Ghoul
This humanoid creature has long, sharp teeth, and its pallid flesh is stretched tightly over its starved frame. Ghouls are undead that haunt graveyards and eat corpses. Ghouls lurk on the edges of civilization (in or near cemeteries or in city sewers) where they can find ample supplies of their favorite food. Though they prefer rotting bodies and often bury their victims for a while to improve their taste, they eat fresh kills if they are hungry enough. Though most surface ghouls live primitively, rumors speak of ghoul cities deep underground led by priests who worship ancient cruel gods or strange demon lords of hunger. These “civilized” ghouls are no less horrific in their eating habits, and in fact the concept of a well laid ghoul banquet table is perhaps even more horrifying than the concept of taking a meal fresh from the coffin. A typical ghoul is an average human height and weight. Alignment: Most ghouls tend towards evil, as they seek out flesh of the living to consume. Ghoul Racial Traits • +2 Strength, +2 Intelligence: Ghouls possess savage, unnatural strength and a maliciously cruel mind. As undead creatures, ghouls do not have Constitution scores. Medium: Ghouls are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Undead: Ghouls are undead, gaining the following traits as a result: Ghouls have no Constitution score. They use their Charisma score in place of their Constitution score when calculating hit points, Fortitude saves, and any special ability that relies on Constitution (such as when calculating a breath weapon’s DC). Ghouls are immune to all mind-affecting effects (including charms, compulsions, morale effects, patterns, and phantasms). Ghouls are immune to death effects, disease, paralysis, poison, sleep effects, and stunning. Ghouls are not subject to nonlethal damage, ability drain, or energy drain. They are immune to damage to their physical ability scores (Constitution, Dexterity, and Strength), as well as to exhaustion and fatigue effects. They are not at risk of death from massive damage. Ghouls recover hit points naturally as normal. In addition, they are healed, rather than harmed, by negative energy (such as an inflict spell). Ghouls are immune to any effect that requires a Fortitude save (unless the effect also works on objects or is harmless). Ghouls are immediately destroyed when reduced to 0 hit points or less, and cannot be raised or resurrected. However, if a resurrection or true resurrection spell is cast on a ghoul, it turns the ghoul back into the living creature it was before becoming undead. Normal Speed: Ghouls have a base speed of 30 feet. Darkvision (Ex): Ghouls can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. Languages: Ghouls begin play speaking Common. Ghouls with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Abyssal, Draconic, Gnoll, Gnome, Halfling, Infernal, and Orc. Hit Die: d10. Starting Wealth: 5d6 × 10 gp (average 175 gp.) In addition, each character begins play with an outfit worth 10 gp or less. CLASS SKILLS The ghoul’s class skills are Acrobatics (Dex), Climb (Str), Disguise (Cha), Fly (Dex), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (arcana) (Int), Knowledge (religion) (Int), Perception (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), Spellcraft (Int), Stealth (Dex), and Swim (Str). Skill Ranks per Level: 4 + Int modifier. CLASS FEATURES All the following are class features of the ghoul monster class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A ghoul is proficient with all simple weapons, but not with any type of armor or shield. Ability Score Increases: As a ghoul gains levels, its ability scores increase as noted on Table: Ghoul. These increases stack and are gained as if through level advancement. Bite (Ex): At 1st level, a ghoul gains a bite attack. This is a primary attack that deals 1d6 points of damage plus the ghoul’s Strength modifier. Claws (Ex): At 1st level, a ghoul gains 2 claw attacks. These are primary attacks that deal 1d4 points of damage plus the ghoul’s Strength modifier. At 2nd level, the damage die of these claws increases to 1d6. Natural Armor (Ex): At 1st level, a ghoul gains a +2 natural armor bonus to its AC from its deadened flesh. Disease (Su): Starting at 2nd level, a ghoul’s bite begins to carry ghoul fever.